Marina The Explorer
Marina The Explorer is TheCartoonMan12's TV Show Spoof of "Dora the Explorer". Cast * Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) as Dora * Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) as Boots * Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Boots' Dad * Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) as Diego * Kion (The Lion Guard: TV Series) as Russia * Snoopy (Peanuts) as Map * Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) as Backpack * Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) as Benny * Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) as Isa * Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) as Tico * Duke Weaselton (Zootopia)/Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch (Calvin And The Colonel) as Swiper the Fox * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Big Red Chicken * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) as Senor Toucan * Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) as Baby Jaguar * Garfield as Grumpy Old Troll * Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Baby Blue Bird * Ali (The Land Before Time) as Alicia * Maggie (Home on the Range) (With Mrs. Calloway and Grace as Extras) as Daisy * Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as Leon * Roo (Winnie The Pooh) as Pablo * Tantor (Tarzan) as Azul the Little Blue Train * Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) as Wizzle * Alex the Lion (Madagascar) as Roberto * Rocket (Little Einsteins) as Rojo * Kessie (Winnie The Pooh) as Mei the China and lots more! Scene Marina and Friends Swinging Vines.png Marina and Friends Swinging Vines (1).png Gallery c3df84452d6906ab2de05d6491fc9774.gif|Marina as Dora Tweety.jpg|Tweety Bird as Boots Big Bird in The Muppet Movie.jpg|Big Bird as Boots' Dad The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 3.jpg|Hubie as Diego Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Russia Snoopy-full.png|Snoopy as Map Fifi peanuts movie.png|Fifi as Backpack Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Benny Laura Babysitter.png|Laura Carrot as Isa JuniorSinging.png|Junior Asparagus Duke Weaselton.jpeg Judge-oliver-wendell-clutch-calvin-and-the-colonel-45.jpg Simba grown up.jpg|Adult Simba as Big Red Chicken Young shere Khan.png|Young Shere Khan as Baby Jaguar Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Senor Toucan Garfield in Garfield Gets a Life.jpg|Garfield as Grumpy Old Troll Pudge-1.jpg|Pudge as Baby Blue Bird Ali.png|Ali as Alicia (Both Start With A) MaggieCow.gif|Maggie as Daisy Grace-home-on-the-range-25378690-320-240.gif|Grace as Extra (Daisy) Mrs. Calloway.jpg|Mrs. Calloway as Extra #2 (Daisy) Sylvester in Bugs Bunny.jpg|Sylvester as Leon Roo (A Tigger Movie).PNG|Roo as Pablo Tantor-tarzan-40.1.jpg|Tantor as Azul Piglet in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Piglet as Wizzle Alex the Lion.jpg|Alex the Lion as Roberto Rocket.png|Rocket as Rojo (Both Start With R) Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Mei Lola (1).png|Lola Bunny, Petunia Rhubarb as Sweetpea Beauty.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb KANGA ROO.jpg|and Kanga as Fiesta Trio Lani-aliikai-surfs-up-27.jpg|Lani as Abuela Pingu as Boots.jpg|Pingu as Guillermo Hqdefault-1423326830.jpg|Pinga as Isabella Talking Mother.jpg|Pingu's Mum as Mami Talking Father.jpg|Pingu's Dad as Papi Timon (3).png|Timon as Ying Ying Monti.png|Monty as Ying-Ying (Good) Tricky-travis.jpg|Tricky Travis as Sami the Hyena Honest John.jpg|Honest John as Sami the Hyena (Good) BadApple.png|Bad Apple as Fifi Carface steals the horn .jpeg|Carface as Fomkah the Dancing Bear Francis in Oliver and Company.jpg|Carface as Fomkah the Dancing Bear (Good) Open season 3 elliot.jpg|Elliot as Hip-Hop Bunny Nana Peter Pan-0.jpg|Nana as Camilla 1329601005 1.jpg|Rocko as Baby Winky Funko cuphead plush png by superfredbear734-dbsjim3.png Splaat.jpg Amos Sitting.jpg|Amos as Tanzania Shining Armor ID S5E19.png|Shining Armor as Pinto MadameBlueberry393.png Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Little Lamb Cassie in Cassie Loves a Parade.png|Cassie as Mary Kiara.jpg|Adult Kiara as Sabrina Perdita With Pongo.jpg|Perdita as Linda the Llama Arthur D.W. Read.png|D.W. as Snow Fairy Roy the Rooster in Garfield and Friends.jpg|Roy the Rooster as Little Rooster Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png|Maggie as Little Star AnimalStories 24 elephant HD.jpg|Eric the Elephant as Baby Dino Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|Dalmatian Puppies as Snow Creatures Pepper Poppyseed.jpg|Pepper Poppyseed Libby.jpg|and Libby Asparagus as Tico's Cousins Dad Asparagus.jpeg|Dad Asparagus as Tico's Dad Momasparagus1.png|Mom Asparagus as Tico's Mom Dad Carrot Model.png|Dad Carrot as Isa's Dad Mom Carrot.png|Mom Carrot as Isa's Mom La familia Loud.jpg|The Loud House Characters as Baby Penguins Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:VHS Category:DVD